Sangre entre Espinas
by Queenares34
Summary: Desde aquel momento en el que vi mi sangre corriendo por el colchón, mis muñecas cortadas desprendiendo ese líquido rojo, mis sabanas manchadas, mi vista borrosa por las lágrimas, yo supe que iba a morir. ¿Por qué me metí con dos hombres que se peleaban cada vez que se veían?
1. Verdad a la luz Prologo

**Prologo:**

Desde aquel momento en el que vi mi sangre corriendo por el colchón, mis muñecas cortadas desprendiendo ese líquido rojo, mis sabanas manchadas, mi vista borrosa por las lágrimas, yo supe que iba a morir. ¿Por qué me metí con dos hombres que se peleaban cada vez que se veían? Andrés novio de mi amiga Lita se enamoro de mi perdidamente, Darién mi novio eh intimo amigo de Andrés ya no lo quiere. Y por culpa de el termine en este estado…

**Personajes de Sailor Moon marca registrada de Naoko Takeuchi y de Toei animation…**

**Sangre entre espinas **

**Capítulo 1**

**Cena de 4**

Esa noche Serena una joven de 24 años se preparaba en su departamento con su novio y prometido Darien de 28 años, para una cena junto con sus más íntimos amigos Andrés Furuhata y Lita Kino.

Ellos compartían sus secretos con ellos porque estaban en la misma situación, pero no esto amerita a sus demás amigos que estaban en otros lugares del mundo, porque para que compartir varias cosas con gente que vive lejos y aunque están en el mismo proceso vienen de vez en cuando a verlos.

-¡OYE DARIEN! ¡¿YA ESTAS LISTO?! –Serena gritaba desde la habitación hacia el baño-

-¡SII! –También respondía con ese vozarrón tan característico de el-

-Pues –salió la rubia del cuarto matrimonial paseándose con un vestido de encaje negro, con escote de corazón a tiras, zapatos de tacón alto negros- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Esta bonito?, yo también hace un montón que no veo a Andrés y a Lita por eso me quería vestir especial…

-Ah-ah-ah –estaba babeándose el traje de tanto mirarla- me parece espectacular como estas vestida-lo decía con una mano en el pecho y otra secándose la boca de tanto aguantar la saliva-

-Ajajaja –Serena se descostillaba de la risa en el suelo al ver a su futuro marido convirtiéndose en una catarata de baba- nunca cambias amor, hasta con los 24 años que tengo te sigo fascinando, jajajaja –y seguía riéndose-

-Tienes razón amor –Darien enjuiciaba mientras se volvía al espejo para retocarse la sombra de su barbilla-, dejaste de ser aquella niña de 14 años que conocí, y aunque dejaste de serlo yo te sigo amando- Lo dijo con tanta ternura que Serena se sonrojo demasiado para su gusto-

-¡Aouh! Que tierno que eres, por eso yo también te amo demasiado como para alejarme, pero…-interrumpía sin cesar-, hay que irnos y tú todavía te sigues afeitando la barba –ella trataba de apurarlo para salir, pero él seguía metido en su sentido perfeccionista-

15 minutos después ya estaban de camino al restaurant de sushi Cristal. Al llegar a la puerta vieron a sus amigos en una mesa juntos tomando vino blanco, emocionados al verlos…

-¡HOLA SERENA Y DARIEN, LOS ESPERABAMOS! –Vociferaba entusiasmada Lita al ver a sus amigos en el loft del restaurant. En ese momento le hizo una seña al maître para que los llevara a su mesa-

-Aquí está la mesa que buscaban –señalando el hombre al objeto con las personas incluidas-

-Muchas gracias buen hombre- premiaba Lita por el prestigio del maestro de mesa-

-De nada –el señor hizo una reverencia de cortesía y se fue nuevamente a su lugar de trabajo-. Pues bueno, bienvenidos a nuestra cena anual ¿Cómo han estado? –Hablaba Lita mientras saludaba a su querida amiga y a su futuro cuñado, también amigo-

-Bien, bien, Lita y tú ¿Cómo has estado? –Serena trataba de sacar una conversación provechosa antes de que comience la comida- Seguro que casi tienes el anillo ¿verdad? Jajaja –riéndose a carcajada pura en la cara de su amiga, y por supuesto Lita estaba con su rostro de pena-

-¡Ay! Serena que vergüenza me das –sonrojada hasta el límite, encima estaba su novio allí delante de ellas-

-Esas dos no paran ¿verdad Andrés? –interrogaba Darien a su amigo que distraído se encontraba- Andrés, Andrés ¿te pasa algo?

-Pensando el rubio- Serena eres muy bonita, lamento que estuvieras con mi amigo porque sino ya estaríamos casados. Yo a tu amiga la amo pero no estoy preparado, con ella, para dar ese paso tan importante. Lamento no poder aceptarte como una amiga más, no puedo. Desde que tenias 14 años te eche el ojo, después a Mina, luego a Haruka, pero me importaste tu, y aunque salí con ellas por 1 año nunca me parecieron igual de hermosas que tu. **Te amo Serena…**

-Oye Andrés –le tocaba Lita el hombro con su mano izquierda- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? –ya como volviéndose de un estado catatónico- ¿ah?, si, si amor, estoy perfecto, hola Serena hola Darien, perdón por no responderles es que estaba distraído –aclaraba con un dejo de distracción nuevamente-

-Bueno como tú digas querido –riendo interiormente como diciendo "este se pasa o es tonto", eso no lo ocultaba tanto pero por lo menos no decía lo que pensaba-

Para comenzar la cena pidieron rolles de sushi, caviar, Etc.

Durante la cena todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero que creen debajo de la mesa el resultado no era el mismo. Un largo mantel negro cubría la mesa, eso permitía que las piernas de Andrés rocen con las de Serena a propósito para generarle a esta una sensación casi de calentura interminable.

Pero imagínense que su persona amada no se dé cuenta de lo que ustedes hacen para llamar la atención, eso exactamente le pasó al joven rubio cenizo. Serena no se percataba de ello y pensaba que era Darien, así que le importaba si Darien le tocaba la pierna con la suya si total él era su prometido.

Al finalizar la cena, se despidieron todos después de pagar la cuenta…

En el auto Serena y Darien escuchaban la radio fm…

-Oye amor, ¿puedo poner esta canción más fuerte?, es que me gusta –comunicaba Serena con su tono de nena chiquita- por favorrrr…

-Si amor, puedes poner el volumen alto –con su sonrisa hermosamente marcada en el rostro-

-Si

Puso el volumen alto. Era una canción preciosa, que se titulaba "Que se llama soledad" de Joquin Sabina…

-Algunas veces vuelo  
y otras veces  
me arrastro demasiado a ras del suelo,  
algunas madrugadas me desvelo  
y ando como un gato en celo  
patrullando la ciudad  
en busca de una gatita,  
a esa hora maldita  
en que los bares a punto están de cerrar,  
cuando el alma necesita  
un cuerpo que acariciar –cantaba Serena feliz-

-Sabes no que me matas cuando cantas –Agarrándole la mano y poniéndola en su mejilla- Te amo…

Algunas veces vivo  
y otras veces  
la vida se me va con lo que escribo;  
algunas veces busco un adjetivo  
inspirado y posesivo  
que te arañe el corazón;  
luego arrojo mi mensaje,  
se lo lleva de equipaje  
una botella..., al mar de tu incomprensión.

No quiero hacerte chantaje,  
sólo quiero regalarte una canción.

Y algunas veces suelo recostar  
mi cabeza en el hombro de la luna  
y le hablo de esa amante inoportuna  
que se llama soledad.

Y en el otro lado de la ciudad, Andrés se encontraba conduciendo junto con Lita dormida en el asiento del acompañante. Mientras esta canción sonaba en la radio, él le tocaba la cabeza, como si le tuviera mucho aprecio, así es aprecio no amor…

Algunas veces gano  
y otras veces  
pongo un circo y me crecen los enanos;  
algunas veces doy con un gusano  
en la fruta del manzano  
prohibido del padre Adán;  
o duermo y dejo la puerta  
de mi habitación abierta  
por si acaso se te ocurre regresar;  
más raro fue aquel verano  
que no paró de nevar.

Y algunas veces suelo recostar  
mi cabeza en el hombro de la luna  
y le hablo de esa amante inoportuna  
que se llama soledad.

Así es, así se sentía Andrés con respecto a su amada. Él le contaba a la luna aquel amor que nunca podía suceder, el amaba a Lita, pero ya no la quería como antes, ya no la quería como una amante, sino como una amiga con la que dormía y tenía relaciones todas las noches.

Aquella cena le había abierto más los ojos, el ya había descubierto lo penoso que era compartir habitación con alguien que no quería y eso ya a Lita se le estaba haciendo evidente.

¿Qué era lo que les pasaba?, Andrés no la tocaba hace un mes, ella se estaba volviendo más depresiva, la cena estuvo espectacular. Pero fingir no era la mejor opción, esto lo tendrían que ir arreglar poco a poco…

**Espero que disfrutéis esta historia, como diría Sabina: Serena "****Horizontal seis letras nombre de dama****". Adiós a Tutti :D**


	2. Abandono

**Prologo:**

Desde aquel momento en el que vi mi sangre corriendo por el colchón, mis muñecas cortadas desprendiendo ese líquido rojo, mis sabanas manchadas, mi vista borrosa por las lágrimas, yo supe que iba a morir. ¿Por qué me metí con dos hombres que se peleaban cada vez que se veían? Andrés novio de mi amiga Lita se enamoro de mi perdidamente, Darién mi novio eh intimo amigo de Andrés ya no lo quiere. Y por culpa de el termine en este estado…

**Sangre entre Espinas **

**Capítulo 2**

**Ya se ha terminado**

Aunque ya el principio de su historia comenzó con besos, abrazos, caricias, paseos en los parques, después de eso fue nada más que quedarse en sus casas mirando una película o llamándose de vez en cuando, eso era lo que pensaba Lita tras levantarse después de una noche de porquería con sus amigos.

Ya al ir al baño se encontró que todo el espacio de su novio estaba vacío, hasta el ropero estaba sin sus camisas, y en la mesita de noche había un pequeño papel que decía así:

**Lita: esto no es fácil para mí, pero ya no puedo vivir más con este remordimiento que me carcome la cabeza. Lamento dejarte por estar enamorado de otra persona, y admito que es una de tus amigas. Si, una de tus amigas, ya sé que suena patético de parte de tu "ex", pero quiero que sepas que para mí siempre fuiste una compañera y confidente. Te quiero**

**Andrés…**

Lita se quedo en un shock del que no podía salir, así que fue a la ducha. Allí, todavía en estado catatónico salían sus lágrimas de par en par…

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mi? –Se preguntaba oyendo el eco de las gotas de agua cayendo al piso de la ducha- ¿Por qué Andrés? ¿Por qué me has hecho eso?

La pena recorría por el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña, con lo cual cantaba esta hermosa canción…

En la posada del fracaso donde no hay consuelo ni ascensor

El desamparo y la humedad comparten colchón

Y cuando por la calle pasa la vida como un huracán

El hombre de traje gris saca un sucio calendario del bolsillo y grita

¡¿QUIÉN ME HA ROBADO EL MES DE ABRIL?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO SUCEDERME A MÍ?!

¿Pero quién me ha robado el mes de abril?

Lo guardaba en el cajón, donde guardo el corazón

Así es como Lita demostraba su sensibilidad, cantando aquella canción que era ideal para su estado de depresión. La canción de Joaquín Sabina ¿Quién me ha robado el mes de abril? Era perfecta, porque decía lo que exactamente ella pensaba, ¿Quién le iba a reponer los meses que perdió por estar con un idiota?, pero ya sabemos la respuesta, y esa era…nadie.

La chica BUP casi todas las asignaturas suspendió

El curso que preñada, aquel chaval la dejo

Y cuando en la pizarra pasa lista el Prof. De Latín

Lagrimas de desamor ruedan por la pág. de un blog

Y en él escribe…

¡¿QUIÉN ME HA ROBADO EL MES DE ABRIL?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO SUCEDERME A MÍ?!

¿Pero quién me ha robado el mes de abril?

Lo guardaba en el cajón, donde guardo el corazón

Después de la ducha, se recostó en su cama para descansar tratando de olvidar las lágrimas con las que empapaba la almohada de plumas en la que su cabeza descansaba…

El marido de mi madre que en último tren se largo

Con una peluquera 20 años menor

Y cuando exhiben esas risas de estamatic aquí en Paris

Derrotada en el sillón se marchita viendo falconcrest

Mi vieja y piensa…

¡¿QUIÉN ME HA ROBADO EL MES DE ABRIL?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO SUCEDERME A MÍ?!

¿Pero quién me ha robado el mes de abril?

Lo guardaba en el cajón, donde guardo el corazón…

¡¿QUIÉN ME HA ROBADO EL MES DE ABRIL?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO SUCEDERME A MÍ?!...

**En otro sitio, Rei junto a su colaboradora y entrañable amiga Mina se preguntaban dónde estaba Lita, así que fueron a visitarla. Para eso se armaron de valor para ir a su casa que queda como a 1 hs de allí.**

Mientras, Lita seguía dormida en su cama con ese perfume de hombre que la encantaba desde que estaban juntos. Pero al cabo de una hora, el sueño de la muchacha fue interrumpido por el timbre de su departamento, y con su cara de dolor fue a atender de todas maneras…

Del otro lado de la puerta, Mina y Rei esperaban que su amiga les abriera…

-Mina, no hagas tonterías – se escucho el ruido del portal abriéndose-…Hola Li…-se detuvo horrorizada por la cara de su amiga- ¿Q-qué te ha sucedido? –Rei tenía una cara de desconcierto que espantaba a los propios fantasmas-

-A-Andrés me ha dejado, Andrés me ha dejado chicas –a la chica se le caían las gotas de agua como si fuera lluvia-

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! –Mina estaba tan enojada que apretaba sus puños con fuerza-¡ESE MALDITO TE HA DEJADO! ¡VOY A MATARLO! –La rubia iba a salir disparada de furia a buscarlo si no fuera porque Rei la detuvo-

-Cálmate Mina –Le expresaba la violácea mientras la tenia de la solapa de la remera-, ya sabemos que el estuvo contigo y con Haruka, pero no sabemos que es lo que sucedió realmente.

En ese momento la chica con el corazón roto estaba de nuevo en la puerta mostrando la nota de abandono…

-Entre las dos leyendo- shsbhsbshbshhshshshsbhshsbhsbhsbhsbshsbh… ¡AHHHHHH! ¡MALDITO!-Ahora hablando Rei- Lita, por favor no lo vuelvas a buscarlo Lita, y si él viene no lo recibas por ningún motivo aparente ¿me has oído? –interrogaba Rei insistente-

-Rei, pero yo lo quería ¿porque me hizo esto? –No podía más, ya estaba a punto de sacar cataratas de sus ojos verde esmeralda-, snif...sniff –absorbiendo la mucosidad-

-Tranquilízate amiga –dándole palmadas- Mira, yo Minako Aino te conseguiré nueva pareja, cueste lo que cueste, como dice el dicho "Corazón que no ve ojos que no sienten"…

-No, no lo digas así –Rei parándola a Mina para que no diga ninguna mala ocurrencia- ese dicho es "Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente", eres una tonta, igual comparándote con Serena ella es más tonta que tu…

-Ajajaja –Lita se descostillaba de la risa al ver a sus amigas corriéndose mutuamente- Ustedes siempre hacen que me ría de alguna manera, por eso las quiero a las 4, ustedes son mis mejores amigas.

-Al unisonó- Nosotras también

Y se abrazaron las 3 juntas. Pero Lita sabia que aunque estuvieran sus amigas, sus sentimientos de dolor no se irían así nomás. ¿Cómo es que el día después de ver a sus amigos él decidió irse de allí sin despedirse más que con una nota?

Lita estaba muy confundida al respecto y ni siquiera un abrazo de amistad mitigaba lo dolorida que se sentía...

**Hola a todos, hoy les presento el segundo episodio de Sangre entre espina. Andrew se largo, pero Lita no sabe cuál de sus amigas es. Bueno espero que lo disfruten, que dejen comentarios (si les gusta). Me despido, hasta mañana…:D**


End file.
